Wo qui non coin
by Ghostring
Summary: Es la era medieval. Amidamaru, un gran samurai. Yoh el chico que ha sido destinado a hacerle compañía. ¿Qué sucede cuando Horo Horo comienza a mirarle con otros ojos? YAOI! -UA- Todos vs Yoh
1. Default Chapter

Notas: OwOU.. KIAAAAAAAA!! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO?! ¡¡ALGUIEN QUE ME DETENGA!! XDDDDDDDD argh ._. ... well.. para empezar y ponerles en sobre aviso: EN MI VIDA HE VISTO SHAMAN KING *-*UUu..................... pero my T_T... he leído tantos fanfics que la afición entra dentro de mí sin que pueda detenerla, y *éste* es precisamente el resultado >D.. weno ._. ... La idea se me ocurrió mientras leía _Gessekai_ de una chica llamada Shiori (MON DIEU! LÉANLO, ES EL MEJOR QUE HE LEÍDO HASTA AHORA!) así que deberé agradecerle por escribir tan hermoso fanfic ^_^ (incompleto ¬¬ ¡justo cuando las cosas se ponían buenas u_ú! cuero Silver TwT//) y pues es todo... ke lo disfruten @_@Uu..   
pd.- y sho sé, sé que pude haber usado *cualquier* anime/libro/manga para hacer esto uwú... pero Amidamaru era uno de mis objetivos reales y well ~*-*~ pido disculpas por saludes mentales dañadas >DUu... TT~~ 

**_~UA~_**   
**Shaman King+Yaoi+TodosXYoh**   
(quien haya leído **NUESTRO** (nota de una Myrtle que _no_ participa en este fic ¬-¬)   
fanfic de Crime of Innocence -Harry Potter- se dará una idea >DU) 

**Producto de muchas latas de jugo Lala a la 1:30 am *-*Uu...**   
**Para Flare o.o... (a.k.a Kororo x) que admitió que Horo Horo estaba violable :)**   
/i love u coxa x.xU/ 

**Wo qui non coin>**   
La era medieval 

**Capítulo 1.-** Yoh Asakura y los baños termales. 

-¡¡YOH!! 

El muchacho detuvo sus pasos y volvió el rostro. 

Llevaba una cesta con víveres entre las manos, vestía un grueso kimono de tela roja oscura y llevaba el ligeramente largo cabello castaño atado en una cinta negra que colgaba por abajo de sus hombros. 

El zumbido de un tomate podrido atravesando el aire le hizo dar un respingo, y sin embargo no logró moverse antes de que el vegetal se estrellase de lleno contra su rostro. 

Escuchó unas risas propagarse por la calle, mientras que se limpiaba la cara y sacudía la cabeza. 

Encontró el rostro sonriente de un par de muchachos sentados sobre el techo de una casa cercana, secándose las lágrimas y sosteniéndose el estómago por tanto reír. 

-¡Lo siento!- exclamó uno de ellos, que todavía tenía un tomate entre las manos. -¡¡Es que no me pude resistir!! ¡Pensé que te iría bien con la ropa!- aseguró, para inmediatamente después arrojarle uno más en pleno rostro. 

Yoh se limitó a inclinar el rostro, limpiarse las mejillas, y dedicar una sonrisa débil al chico frente a él. 

-Está bien, joven Hao. No se preocupe.- dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. 

Hao (Yoh no tenía idea de cuál fuese su apellido) frunció el seño. A su lado, Ren Tao giró una naranja pasada sobre uno de sus dedos. Ambos le observaron cuidadosamente por un momento. 

-¿No te molesta?- inquirió Hao, echando hacia atrás una hebra de su largo cabello castaño. 

Yoh negó con la cabeza. 

-Al contrario, es un honor para mí el formar parte fundamental de su diversión.- aseguró, inclinando todavía más el rostro. 

No quería que aquel chico le viese aguantar las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos oscuros. 

-¡Ah, bueno! ¡En ese caso, Ren, démosle el honor! 

Y con una carcajada, ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a vaciar el contenido del saco que llevaban con ellos. 

Las lágrimas de Yoh Asakura, de pie en el centro de una calle solitaria, hubiesen rodado inevitablemente, de no ser porque de repente ya no sintió nada. 

Levantó la cabeza. 

La figura firme y cubierta por un par de brazos cruzados de alguien a quien él conocía muy bien detenía la lluvia de vegetales. 

Ren Tao y Hao se detuvieron también, enfadados. 

-¡USUI!- exclamó una voz de acento extraño a la que Yoh identificó como la de Ren Tao, un joven de origen chino que había estado al servicio de la familia de Hao desde que podía recordar. -¡¿Qué rayos haces?! 

Los ojos oscuros del muchacho frente a Yoh se levantaron en un gesto lleno de rabia. 

-¡¡Otra vez ustedes!! ¡¿Se puede saber por qué demonios no dejan a Yoh en paz?! ¡¡Él no les ha hecho nada!! 

Ren frunció el ceño y comenzó a responder, mientras que Hao arqueaba una ceja suspicazmente. 

-¡Ese no es tu problema, Usui!- gritó Tao, arrojando algo más contra él. 

Pero Horokeu Usui, de pie frente a Yoh, apenas si movió el rostro al sentir la verdura golpeando su piel. 

Hao sonrió ampliamente. 

-Mejor vámonos, Ren. El _novio_ de Yoh ya se enojó y no quiero tener problema con su tribu.- murmuró, sin dejar de sonreír, y arrastrando a un colérico chino detrás de sí. 

-¡¡¡QUE NO SOY SU NOVIO!!!- se escuchó gritar al joven Usui, con el rostro enrojecido y agitando brazos y piernas fuertemente mientras les veía alejar. Pero nadie le hizo caso. 

Todavía de pie en medio del camino, Yoh se encogió de hombros y levantó la mirada hasta el muchacho frente a él. 

Sinceramente no sabía qué podía decirle... cómo agradecerle.... 

-J..joven Usui... 

Una mirada oscura se clavó en él de reojo, mientras que de su rostro escurría un líquido rojizo y apestoso. 

-Horo Horo.- dijo el susodicho, con voz amable pero firme a la vez. -Te he dicho mil veces que quiero que me llames _solamente_ Horo Horo. 

El chico en kimono inclinó la cabeza. 

-Pero... 

-¡Pero, pero!- exclamó Horokeu, acomodándose la cinta blanca que circulaba su frente y levantaba varios mechones de su cabello azul por encima de sus ojos. -Nada de peros.- dijo, tomando firmemente a Yoh por el mentón. -Somos amigos, Yoh. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por mí. 

Observando fijamente los ojos azul marino de su interlocutor, cabeceó lentamente. 

-Cómo usted diga, jo...- carraspeó. -Horo Horo... 

El muchacho Usui sonrió, soltando el rostro de su amigo suavemente. 

-Entonces, ¿A dónde ibas cuando esos idiotas te encontraron? 

Yoh extendió la cesta sana y salva pese a todo. 

-Mi señor Amidamaru (N/z: ¡¡KUERO!! TOT) me envió a comprar algunas cosas.- sonrió, señalando el contenido. -Iba a casa. 

Horo Horo asintió. 

Frotándose la nariz distraídamente y desviando la mirada, dejó escapar un hilillo de voz: 

-¿Te molestaría que te acompañase? 

Yoh Asakura solamente sonrió. 

-Me daría mucho gusto. 

** !--Kupparikuppa ^^!-->**

La mansión en la que vivía Yoh Asakura al servicio de un prestigiado samurai llamado Amidamaru era con mucho una de las más grandes que nadie en la villa hubiese visto antes. 

Los amplios jardines se extendían más allá de la vista y al frente, ricamente adornada de muros y tallados elegantes, había un tablero de madera que llevaba grabado en letras negras el nombre de **Funbari Oka**. 

La más grande y elegante, tal vez. Aunque la casa de la familia de Hao también era bastante imponente. 

De cualquier forma, Yoh había nacido y vivido en Funbari Oka desde entonces, y a sus 16 años, no tenía intenciones ni posibilidades de marcharse jamás. 

Había sido entregado al nacer a su señor Amidamaru y había sido educado para servirle y hacerle compañía. 

_Siempre._

Y era precisamente éste su mayor orgullo. 

Su señor estaba contento con sus servicios y él era feliz. 

Caminando a pasos cortos y en silencio, Yoh y Horokeu Usui atravesaron el ancho patio, con la mirada y sus pensamientos perdidos en su propio mundo, y entraron a la cocina por la puerta trasera. 

Horo Horo giró el rostro, observando con curiosidad la casa mientras que levantaba por encima de su cabeza, con ambas manos, las pequeñas cortinas rojas que adornaban la puerta. 

Sonrió al ver a Yoh inclinándose para guardar la comida. 

-¿Qué vas a hacer? 

-La cena.- respondió Asakura, simplemente dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo. -El señor Amidamaru no tardará en regresar y le gusta encontrar la comida caliente. 

El muchacho de cabello azul y vestido con una extraña ropa de piel marrón arqueó una ceja. 

-Oh.- cabeceó. -No sabía que tú te encargabas también de cocinar. 

Yoh soltó una risita despreocupada, mientras se incorporaba y caminaba hacia él. 

-No lo hago.- declaró, sin dejar de sonreír. -A mi señor Amidamaru le gusta mi comida y por eso trato de preparar su cena yo mismo todo el tiempo. 

El joven frente a él inclinó la mirada hasta encontrar el rostro risueño de su amigo. 

-Ah. 

Y nada más. 

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, con las rodillas dobladas y las cabezas inclinadas. 

Yoh tomó un recipiente entre sus manos mientras desmenuzaba las verduras. 

Podía sentir la mirada azul de su compañía justo sobre su cabeza. Sobre sus hombros. Sobre todo él. 

Se ponía nervioso. 

Nunca le había gustado mucho que la gente le observase. Cualquiera que _no_ fuese su señor. 

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Horo Horo, quien desvió el rostro de golpe. 

-¡He sido muy descortés!- exclamó, incorporándose. -No te he preguntado si deseas algo. 

Horo Horo le miró de reojo. 

-No, yo... así está bien. 

-Pero... 

-En serio. 

Silencio. 

Yoh regresó lentamente a su posición. 

Permanecieron algunos minutos más en silencio, con el sonido del agua en el estanque y de las libélulas revoloteando alrededor de los juncos como único fondo. 

Y de pronto Horo Horo se puso de pie. 

Yoh levantó su cabeza. 

El muchacho Usui se encontraba de pie frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. 

-Yoh..- comenzó, tragando saliva. -Yo quería decirte... 

Pero el sonido de pasos en un corredor adyacente le hizo olvidar cualquier cosa que pensara decirle y, con un movimiento rápido, Yoh pudo ver cómo Horokeu desaparecía detrás de una de las despensas. 

Cuando regresó su mirada a la puerta, encontró la figura alta e imponente de un hombre joven y atlético que se había detenido en la entrada, con una mano sobre la funda de una espada y la otra sobre el marco. 

Tendría 24 años y su largo cabello violáceo colgaba por sus hombros y espalda en una áspera coleta que salpicaba mechones sobre su frente. 

La sonrisa del chico se iluminó de golpe. 

-M..mi señor Amidamaru...- balbuceó, retrocediendo de la mesa e inclinándose frente a él, hasta que su rostro estuvo a punto de tocar las palmas de sus manos apoyadas sobre el frío piso de madera. 

El samurai en la puerta sonrió también y caminó hasta él. 

Se agachó frente al niño y, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza, le indicó que se incorporase. 

-N..no pensé que fuese a regresar tan temprano..- dijo Yoh, recordando que apenas si se proponía a comenzar a preparar la cena. -Su comida todavía no... 

Pero Amidamaru no prestaba atención a sus palabras. 

Su brillante mirada fijamente puesta en el rostro y el cabello del muchacho a su servicio. 

Estirando una mano hacia él, limpió suavemente su mejilla de algunos restos de tomate maduro, olfateando sus dedos con atención. 

-¿Qué fue lo que..? 

Yoh no respondió. 

-¿Yoh? 

-Tuve un accidente.- aseguró, sonriendo de la forma en la que solamente él sabía sonreír y evitando la mirada furiosa que Horokeu Usui le dedicaba desde un rincón escondido de la cocina. -Me he ensuciado todo, pero le prometo que apenas termine de preparar su cena, me... 

-Fue ese muchacho Hao, ¿No es cierto?- interrumpió el samurai, limpiando delicadamente con los dedos de su mano derecha el rostro del chico. 

Éste volvió a quedarse callado. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Amidamaru suspiró profundamente. 

-Ese niño me va a escuchar.- aseguró, frunciendo una expresión de furia que asustó a Yoh. -No te preocupes, Yoh. No volverá a suceder. Tenlo por seguro. Yo mismo me voy a encargar de que... 

Pero la mano del hombre sobre la empuñadura de su espada solamente logró asustar más al chico. 

El samurai se detuvo. 

-Será mejor que te des un baño.- murmuró, en voz baja, escurriendo su mano por el cabello del chico, quien apenas si logró contener un gemido de felicidad. 

Cabeceó ligeramente. 

-Como usted diga... 

Amidamaru sonrió. Se inclinó hacia el frente, besó suavemente la frente del muchacho y se incorporó sobre sus piernas. 

-Ve ahora mismo a bañarte. La cena puede esperar.- aseguró, sonriendo a su lacayo, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Yoh asintió un par de veces. 

Pero justo antes de salir por completo, el hombre se detuvo y volvió el rostro ligeramente hacia atrás. 

-Lo mismo para ti, Horokeu. 

Silencio. 

-No creo que te atraiga la idea de cenar apestando a tomate podrido y estoy seguro de que a Yoh no le molestará acompañarte. 

Más silencio. 

El cuerpo delgado de un chico de cabello azul y puntiagudo cayó pesadamente sobre una esquina. Había agotado su habilidad para esconderse y, dedicando al samurai una sonrisa nerviosa con su rostro lleno de polvo y telarañas, se ruborizó levemente. 

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no tienes por qué esconderte de mí? Eres amigo de Yoh y todos los amigos de _mi_ Yoh son bienvenidos en esta casa.- afirmó, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

Horo Horo se arrodilló en actitud sumisa e inclinó la cabeza. 

-L...lo siento mucho, señor Amidamaru. Le prometo que no volverá a... 

-Mejor cállate y ve a darte un baño. Realmente apestas.- interrumpió el samurai, entornando los ojos, y tras dedicar una última sonrisa a su subordinado, terminó de salir de la cocina. 

Yoh sonrió también, sintiendo cómo su pulso se aceleraba y agachando el rostro. 

Podía sentir la mirada fija de Horo Horo sobre sí, pero eso ya no le importó. 

Amidamaru había vuelto y se había preocupado por él. Y la sensación de felicidad dentro de su pecho jamás pudo ser más fuerte que el día en que le dijeron que pasaría el resto de sus días junto al joven samurai. 

Con las mejillas ruborizadas, rió vagamente, y torpemente se puso de pie. 

No sabía lo que hacía, solamente que estaba feliz. 

Que su simple presencia le hacía sentirse explotar de alegría. 

Que estarían juntos para siempre. 

Que se preocupaba por él... 

Sonrió. Yoh Asakura realmente _amaba_ a su señor. 

** !--Kukuruku o.o!-->**

Conocía a Horo Horo desde hacía aproximadamente tres años, cuando un grupo de ainus provenientes de la isla de Hokkaidô se había instalado en la parte norte de la ciudad (N/z: No sé si esto tenga sentido xDD en la era Meiji/Edo/cualquier-que-sea ya existía Hokkaidô ¬¬U?) 

Se vieron por primera vez en el festival de la primavera, cuando Horo Horo le derrotó en el juego de atrapar peces dorados, y desde entonces habían sido amigos; pero aun así, Yoh Asakura no pudo evitar el ponerse nervioso cuando abrió la puerta del baño. 

El vapor del agua caliente se levantó por encima de sus cabezas y escuchó a Horokeu respirar. 

Carraspeó. 

Jamás había estado en aquel lugar con alguien que no fuese su señor (N/z: Sí, pervertidas, sí! OwO), y el hecho de estar ahora camino a darse un baño en compañía de uno de los pocos amigos que tenía le hacía temblar ligeramente. 

Se detuvo y el otro chico se detuvo con él. 

(N/z: Ésta no es la Funbari Oka que todos conocen; toda la casa me lo estoy inventado yo, así que no pregunten ¬w¬) 

El basto seto de carrizo que rodeaba el amplio baño termal frente a ellos se levantaba contra el cielo y se mezclaba con las ramas de los bambúes. 

Apenas estaba oscureciendo, pero varias esquinas se ocultaban ya a sus ojos bajo la penetrante sombra de la noche. 

Horo Horo se llevó las manos a la nuca y, doblando una de sus rodillas, apoyó todo su peso sobre una de sus piernas. 

-Vaya, éste sí que es un baño.- exclamó, soltando un silbidito de excitación mientras observaba todo con ojos ansiosos. 

Yoh soltó una risita despreocupada. 

-El señor Amidamaru es una persona muy rica.- murmuró el ainu, cabeceando. 

Pero Yoh sacudió su cabeza. 

-En realidad ha sido la casa de su familia desde hace muchas generaciones. Así aunque nos estemos muriendo de hambre, la casa siempre será una de las más bonitas. 

Usui le miró de reojo. 

Yoh había llegado a la orilla del baño y, arrodillándose, introducía una de sus manos dentro del agua. 

-Ahora está bien.- lo miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. -Iré a buscar las cosas. Tú puedes meterte ya. 

Pero Horo Horo no entró. 

Observó a Yoh alejarse hacia una esquina, en busca de ropa limpia y jabón, y se inclinó hacia el agua caliente dentro del estanque. 

-Tal vez...- murmuró, viendo su reflejo distorsionado por el vapor. -..debería volver a casa... 

-Mi señor Amidamaru te ha invitado a cenar. 

Los ojos azules de Horokeu se volvieron hacia el niño a su lado. Había vuelto y traía un recipiente de madera con jabones adentro. 

-No te puedes marchar ahora. 

Silencio. 

Horo Horo suspiró. 

-Pero... 

-Vamos. Todavía tengo que preparar la cena.- apresuró, dejando el recipiente sobre el piso, junto al agua; e inclinando la cabeza, la cinta negra que sostenía su cabello se escurrió hasta sus pies con un jalón de sus dedos. 

Horokeu le observó quitarse la ropa embarrada de salsas. 

Las cintas de su kimono deshacían sus nudos una a una y, cuando colgaron a sus costados, pudo ver los hombros desnudos del joven Asakura aparecer entre la tela roja y blanca. 

Su mirada negra lo atrapó un momento. 

-¿No vas a..? 

-¡Ah!- el rostro entero del anui enrojeció de golpe, mientras se daba la media vuelta y tragaba fuertemente. -¡Sí, en seguida! 

Y en seguida comenzó. 

No pudo sentir la mirada de Yoh clavada en él mientras desataba las cintas de su camisa de suave piel marrón y la sacaba de su cuerpo por brazos y cabeza. Tal vez estaba demasiado nervioso. Tal vez Yoh no lo miraba. Pero cuando se quitó los zapatos y empezó a sacarse las bermudas de tosca tela gruesa y oscura, escuchó un fuerte chapoteo detrás de él. 

Yoh se había tropezado con el recipiente de jabones, volcándolo sobre el piso, y había caído pesadamente dentro del agua. 

Cuando Asakura sacó su cabeza, Horo Horo lo miraba con curiosidad, arqueando una ceja y con una clara expresión burlona en sus labios. 

Yoh sonrió también, ruborizándose levemente, y echando atrás los mechones flácidos de su empapado cabello castaño. 

Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue a Horokeu saltando al agua, con una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro. 

Habían olvidado la timidez al menos por un momento. 

-----------   
------------------- 

-Hoke... 

Horokeu abrió uno de sus ojos, ligeramente, y vio la figura difuminada de su amigo sentado junto a él. 

-¿Si? 

Yoh guardó silencio un momento, mientras pensaba en lo que le diría. 

Había estado pensándolo mucho y le daba vergüenza preguntarlo, pero no pudo resistirlo más. Mirando de reojo a Horo Horo, se encogió de hombros y procedió: 

-¿Te agrado? 

Silencio. 

El sonido del agua goteando desde las hojas del bambú hasta el estanque eran lo único que quebraban la monotonía del momento. 

El cielo había terminado de oscurecer. Los minutos pasaron. Y ellos seguían ahí. 

-Sí, bueno.- interrumpió Yoh, antes de ver a Horo Horo abrir la boca para responder. -Debí suponerlo. Es decir, solamente soy un empleado en este lugar y tú eres... ¿Cómo se dice?- sonrió ligeramente, con los ojos entrecerrados. -...el lider... 

Horo Horo aguantó la respiración. 

-¿De qué estás hablando? 

Parpadeó. 

-¡Por supuesto que me agradas, Yoh! ¡¡Eres _uno_ de mis mejores amigos!! 

El muchacho castaño siguió sonriendo, despreocupadamente. 

-Sólo uno más..- murmuró, con una voz que Horo Horo apenas alcanzó a escuchar. 

-¿Qué? 

El más pequeño no respondió. Levantó su mirada hasta la de Horo Horo y, aun sonriéndole, se incorporó. 

El vapor que lo cubría todo cubrió también su cuerpo a los ojos de su compañero. 

-Será mejor que me retire. Tú puedes quedarte un rato más. Vendré a buscarte cuando la cena esté lista.- y con esto avanzó hacia la orilla, a pasos cortos y torpes, y estiró una mano para tomar la toalla. 

Lo hubiera logrado si unos dedos firmes no se hubiesen cerrado alrededor de su brazo y le hubiesen obligado a girarse, tropezando y cayendo bruscamente al agua. 

Otra vez se callaron. 

Sin embargo, ahora el sonido de sus corazones quebraba también el silencio que prosiguió al alboroto: 

Yoh Asakura había caído al agua, sobre Horokeu Usui, y ahora se encontraban ahí, uno sobre el otro en medio de la tenue oscuridad de la noche, viéndose fijamente a los ojos. 

Con su húmedo cabello azul cayendo sobre sus ojos oscuros, Horo Horo inclinó el rostro hacia Yoh. 

-No podrías ser solamente uno más, Yoh... 

La respiración tibia golpeó el rostro todavía más caliente de Yoh e, instintivamente, cerró sus ojos. 

Podía recordar una escena así hace aproximadamente 3 años... 

~Continue... 

**Más notas:** 8>*-*8 ¿Se nota ke me **_gusta_** (ADORO, AMO, IDOLATRO!) esa pareja? Bwahajaja!! Sep, entre más raras / enfermas mejor ^_^ y como buen ejemplo un Horo/Yoh y un Yoh/Amidamaru para pervertir sus inocentes mentecitas *-*... Como dije antes: Dedico este fanfic a mi lindo y adorado Kororito ^-^ (muchas gracias por todos los cg's de Horo Horo ~TwT~), que está obsesionado con este anime ¬w¬ pero también a mi comadre Myrtle, que es la única que apoya mis orgías XD y le gustan! T0T.. bueno, es todo... dejen reviews! T0T~~ 

~shiniramen@hotmail.com 


	2. El líder de la aldea ainu

**Advertencias necesarias antes de comenzar a leer:**

Shaman King es de Takei �---�U Esto es un fic yaoi escrito de puño y letra /eh?/ de una chica que en toda su vida, **jamás** ha visto la serie XD /pero no importa o-óU aunque no haya visto el anime estoy leyendo el manga y eso debe ser mucho mejor todavía u-úU../, que ha pasado su vida escribiendo sobre Harry Potter e Inuyasha /Miroku-sama y Bankotsu-danna rlz T�T../ y suele dejar a los personajes muy OCC o.oUu.. Ahora que si nada de eso te incomoda, queda decir que se trata de un **Ren/Horo Horo**, **Amidamaru/Yoh**, **Horo Horo/Yoh** y el resto a por mí :3 /ok, eso no XD/. Se aceptan reviews O-ó.. byeee Tn.nT -- carita de Amidamaru xPP

**Glosario:**

-Aniki: termino respetuoso que indica que Pirika ve a Horo Horo como su líder y hermano.

-Donno: no sé bien el significado, pero quiere decir algo como _Amo_. Como curiosidad, en la traducción original, Amidamaru nombra a su shaman _"Yoh-donno"_. En mi fanfic es al revés :3

-Sama: Honorable.

-Onegai: por favor.

-Ohayou: Buenos días.

-Kami-sama: Diox.

y después de tanto tiempo...

** Wo qui non coin **

La era medieval

Capítulo 2.- El lider de la aldea ainu.

_Muchos meses antes…_

-¡Ohayou, gosaimasu!- sonriendo, Yoh Asakura se acercó al establecimiento de vegetales en el que un hombre pesaba ya una cantidad considerable de zanahorias.

-¡Ohayou, Yoh-chan! ¿Cómo estás hoy?- respondió el hombre, devolviéndole la sonrisa. -Hace mucho que no te pasabas por aquí. ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Yoh inclinó ligeramente su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un par de pimientos largos y oscuros.

-Amidamaru-sama regresó de la última batalla del emperador.- declaró, permitiendo que una sombra oscureciera sus ojos. -Sufrió una lesión en el hombro, así que he permanecido dos semanas en casa encargándome de sus cuidados.

-¿Y se encuentra muy grave?

-No, nada de eso. Kami-sama no permitió que sucediese algo malo, y mi señor se ha recuperado satisfactoriamente.- levantó la cabeza. -Pero permaneció mucho tiempo durmiendo y alimentándose de sopa de pollo,- dejando que una risita alegre se escapara de sus labios, Yoh recibió las zanahorias y un paquete de apios. -así que deseo prepararle una gran cena ahora que finalmente ha podido dejar la cama.

-Ya veo.- asintió el vendedor, terminando de pesar los pimientos y tendiéndolos al joven compañero del samurai. -Me alegra que todo esté bien en tu casa, pequeño Yoh.- y tomando un par de patatas, las extendió también hacia él. -Y llévate esto también, tienen muchas vitaminas y ayudarán al señor Amidamaru a recuperar pronto sus energías.

Los ojos de Yoh se levantaron hasta los del dependiente, sorprendido, y casi de inmediato se metió una mano al bolsillo.

-Pero.. es que no tengo más dinero para...

-No, por favor.- interrumpió el hombre, obligándole a tomarlas. -Tómalas como un obsequio por ser un chico tan agradable.

Yoh se quedó un momento viendo las raíces entre sus manos y, encogiéndose de hombros, sacudió su cabeza.

-Señor Oyamada, yo no podría...

El hombre soltó una risa en aquél momento, divertido, y metió todas las compras del muchacho dentro de una bolsa de papel.

-Bien, si no quieres aceptarlas para ti, considera que se trata de un presente para tu señor. Estoy seguro de que estará muy contento contigo.

Y tras algunos segundos más de silencio y una mirada fija a la bolsa de papel, Yoh sonrió, tomó las legumbres y retrocediendo dos pasos hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias. Espero que la suerte le sonría.- y volviendo a mirarlo, se alejó del negocio de legumbres a pasos largos y una sonrisa emocionada en sus labios.

De pronto, sin que Yoh alcanzara a verla, de la parte inferior del estante de las legumbres, una mujer de cabello largo apareció, sosteniendo una cesta con bayas silvestres.

-Yoh Asakura se preocupa mucho por su señor.- murmuró la mujer, echando su cabello hacia atrás con una mano, y el hombre a su lado le sonrió.

-Es una pena por nuestro pequeño Manta.- y luego regresó a sus labores, ante la mirada curiosa de su esposa. Habían estado toda la mañana acomodando las legumbres del cargamento que recibieron la noche anterior y, entre cliente y cliente, el trabajo se había retrasado ya más de lo pensado.

La mujer puso la cesta en la mesa frente a ella y se inclinó para tomar una más del suelo, cuando la voz de alguien saludando le hizo incorporarse de golpe.

-¡¡Ohayou!!

-Ohayou.- saludó el señor Oyamada, frotándose la nuca con una mano. -¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Un muchacho alto de algunos 15 años y ojos oscuros le miraba, junto a una jovencita más pequeña que él. Ambos tenían el pelo del más extravagante tono de azul y vestían unas ropas negras con bordados blancos y complicados que nadie en la colina Funbari hubiese visto antes.

Era por eso que las miradas curiosas de ambos adultos tras el puesto de legumbres se enterraron también en ellos, junto al resto de los demás.

-Estamos buscando la casa del líder de la aldea.- comenzó el chico, que usaba sobre la frente una cinta del mismo color y tejido de su ropa y cuyo cabello se levantaba en varios mechones rebeldes por encima de sus ojos. -¿Podría decirnos en dónde podemos encontrarle?

Mirándolo de arriba a abajo, el hombre cabeceó.

-Sigan de frente por esa calle.- dijo, señalando con un brazo la calle que cruzaba frente a ellos. -Cuando lleguen al restaurante, doblen a la derecha. Su casa es la más grande que puedan ver luego de eso.

Inclinándose para hacer una reverencia, ambos chicos cabecearon.

-Estamos muy agradecidos con ustedes.- dicho esto se dieron la media vuelta y tomaron el camino indicado, hablando en un dialecto que los señores Oyamada no habían escuchado antes.

Parpadeando, la mujer miró cómo los chicos se marchaban.

-Creo que son del norte.- murmuró, pensando en el extraño acento de la voz del joven.

El hombre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yoh se detuvo de pronto, cuando al final del camino que seguía alcanzó a distinguir la figura delgada y alta de un joven de piel tostada y cabello largo que permanecía de pie, recargado contra un árbol y conversando en voz alta con un muchacho más pequeño que él.

Vestía uno ropas de pieles y el otro, de cabello púrpura, un traje tradicional chino.

Era obvio que ambos eran extranjeros.

Retrocedió un par de pasos y estaba dándose la media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, cuando la voz de alguien llamándole le hizo volver a detenerse, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente dentro de su pecho.

Hao, el más alto de ambos, se había vuelto hacia él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y le miraba con una sonrisa despectiva en sus labios.

-¡Yoh!- exclamó, sin dejar de sonreír, y a su lado Ren Tao se mordió ligeramente el puño derecho. -Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

Sintiendo cómo su cuerpo temblaba ya levemente, Yoh giró la cabeza hacia él y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

-E..es verdad, Hao-sama... tenía un par de semanas que no salía de casa...

Los ojos oscuros de Hao le examinaron, y con un gesto, caminó hacia él, seguido muy de cerca por un ansioso Ren. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de él y se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo muy cerca del de Yoh.

-Me habías hecho falta, Yoh-chan.

Las mejillas de Ren Tao enrojecieron bruscamente y lanzó una mirada sorprendida a su compañero, al mismo tiempo que los ojos oscuros de Yoh se ensanchaban.

-¿Eh..?

-Las cosas por aquí son muy aburridas sin ti.- suspiró Hao, cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de resignación, antes de tomar una de las manzanas en la cesta de Yoh y llevársela a la boca. Yoh jadeó cuando le vio morderla y dio un paso hacia él, buscando la forma de pedirle que no se comiese la comida de su señor, cuando la fruta golpeó duramente su frente y los ojos negros de Hao le miraron, implacables. -¡¡Esto está asqueroso!!- gritó, empujando a Yoh hacia atrás y haciéndole tambalearse. -¡¿Qué clase de criado eres si no puedes elegir ni una manzana madura?!

-Y..yo...

-¡No puedo entender cómo es que Amidamaru puede permitirte trabajar para él siendo tan incompetente! ¡¡En su lugar, yo ya te habría echado a la calle para que te comieran los perros!!- exclamó, viendo a Yoh de forma cruel, antes de echarse a reír y empujarle una vez más, ante la mirada emocionada de Ren.

-¡¡H-Hao-sama!! ¡Por favor, la comida...!- gimió Yoh, dejando que la cinta de su pelo se sacudiera sobre su rostro y sintiendo cómo las compras se agitaban dentro de su cesta.

-Oh, lo siento...- sonrió Hao, golpeando premeditadamente la canasta una vez más. -Pero es que estos alimentos están tan mal escogidos que seguramente Amidamaru enfermará sólo de darles una mordida... ¿De verdad deseas que tu señor se enfade contigo? Tsk... Sería mejor que lo tiráramos todo de una vez y te evitáramos la pena de ir cargando con algo tan malo.- y riendo, le arrebató la cesta de las manos y la volcó sobre el suelo, dejando que las frutas y las legumbres rodaran por el barro y la carne se cubriera de polvo.

-¡¡Hao-sama, no!!- inclinándose para recoger lo que pudiese, Yoh apenas si alcanzó a levantar la cabeza para ver cómo Hao pateaba la canasta hacia Ren, quien reía también, y sin ninguna consideración le pisaba la mano con una de sus botas de piel marrón.

Ahogando un grito, Yoh se inclinó todavía más.

-¡¡Eres un inútil, Yoh Asakura!! ¡No sirves para nada!- el otro zapato aplastó una de las patatas antes de levantarse hacia él y estrellarse contra su estómago, con fuerza.

Pero Yoh no gritó. Simplemente se dejó caer a cuatro patas, sosteniéndose el estómago con su mano libre y sintiendo cómo los huesos de sus dedos izquierdos crujían bajo el peso de Hao.

Algo golpeó su nuca y los residuos de la naranja madura se esparcieron por su cuello, hasta su rostro, embarrando su pelo y su ropa. Y luego otra vez, y otra, y otra. Podía ver los despiadados ojos negros enterrados en los suyos, escuchar las risas de ambos chicos y sus propios jadeos, y cerrando sus ojos se dejó caer sobre los pies de Hao, cuando aquél pie volvió a estrellarse contra su pecho.

-¡H-Hao-sama, onegai, Amidamaru-sama me...!

-¡¡Ese estúpido samurai es lo que menos me importa!!- gritó el otro, golpeándole en el rostro. -¡Debe estar ciego o tarado para mantenerte a su lado!

-Hao-sama...

-Pero Hao-sama, -interrumpió una voz de acento extraño, y Yoh alcanzó ver a Ren con el rabillo de sus ojos. -usted sabe bien que desde que los idiotas de los sacerdotes del templo, me refiero a Mikihisha y Keiko, los padres de Yoh murieron, Amidamaru se compadeció de él y por eso decidió tomarlo bajo su protección a cambio de sus servicios. - una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en los labios del Tao cuando sus orbes doradas se conectaron con la mirada opaca del chico en el suelo. -Mikihisha ya no le servía a Amidamaru de cualquier modo, así que prefirió cambiarle por su hijo...- riendo nuevamente, Ren se inclinó ligeramente. -Me imagino que debe satisfacerle lo suficiente como para permitirle seguir con él.

Riendo también, Hao levantó su cabeza y echó su larga cabellera castaña hacia atrás.

-Sinceramente dudo mucho que el estúpido de Mikihisha Asakura haya podido hacer algo bien en su vida, de cualquier modo.- su mirada se enterró en la figura inmóvil de Yoh, quien respiraba pesadamente y se aferraba todavía a la piel curtida de sus pantalones. -¿O si? ¿Nos dirás, Yoh, qué es lo que te pide ese samurai a cambio de mantenerte alimentado y vestido? O tal vez la pregunta correcta sea, ¿realmente le satisfaces?

Yoh no respondió.

-Yo que tú comenzaría a preocuparme por mantenerle amarrado todo el tiempo posible y sacarle el mayor provecho, al menos hasta que se consiga un mejor amante y termine por arrojarte a la basura.- rió, con una risa atronadora, y Ren le hizo eco.

Las carcajadas eran como petardos estallando en los oídos del joven en el suelo, reventando al mismo tiempo que la sangre dentro de su pecho, agitándose, enviando ondas de odio y calor por todo su cuerpo.

¿¿Cómo podía atreverse Hao a hablarle así?? Es cierto que no era más que un sirviente que no se merecía nada salvo un buen golpe, pero... El señor Amidamaru había sido siempre tan amable con él. Tan cariñoso...

No podía estarle usando solamente para satisfacer sus deseos, ¿No es cierto?

Jadeó una vez más, y cuando Hao comenzaba a hablar acerca de Keiko Asakura, se puso de pie, bruscamente, arrojándole hacia un costado y respirando con fuerza.

-¡¡No vuelvan a hablar así de las personas a las que amo!!- exclamó, sabiendo que sus mejillas hervían en rubor. -¡¡Mis padres jamás... Amidamaru-sama no es esa clase de persona!! ¡¡Él..él me...!!

La mirada sorprendida de Hao interrumpió brutalmente sus palabras, y no supo cómo continuar. El mayor simplemente sonrió.

-¿Qué? ¿¿Ibas a decirme que _te ama_??- una risa gutural se escapó de sus labios, disfrutando de ver cómo las mejillas de Yoh enrojecían todavía más. -Por favor, Yoh, ¿De verdad piensas que alguien de la talla de Amidamaru, un samurai tan importante como él, podría rebajarse para enamorarse de alguien como... _tú_?

-...

-Deberías saber que para nosotros, ustedes, los sirvientes, no son nada más que eso. Juguetes que complacerán hasta el más oscuro de nuestros deseos sin rechistar, sin decir ninguna palabra al respecto, y de los cuales podemos deshacernos en el momento que no nos satisfagan más...- sus ojos miraron duramente a Yoh, y su sonrisa se ensanchó. -Eso va a pasarte a ti también, Yoh Asakura. Pronto Amiramaru se aburrirá y entonces...

-¡¡Eso lo dice porque no conoce a mi señor!!- gritó el más pequeño, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. -¡¡Él no es como ustedes creen!! ¡No se parece en absoluto a usted o a cualquiera de ustedes que no tienen sentimientos porque jamás han sido amados por nadie! ¡¡Sin embargo Amidamaru-sama es diferente!! ¡Él sabe bien lo que es partir sabiendo que habrá alguien en casa que rezará por él, y regresar y encontrar todo el amor que no tuvo durante todo ese tiempo! ¡¡Amidamaru-sama sabe bien lo que es ser amado, porque yo...!!

Las palabras de Yoh se desvanecieron una vez más cuando Hao avanzó hacia él, decidido, y le empujó con brusquedad sobre la tierra.

-¿Eso piensas?- escuchó susurrar a la voz fría del más grande, muy cerca de él. -¿Crees que Amidamaru es mejor que yo, pequeño renacuajo, y que a mí nadie sería capaz de amarme?

-E..eso pienso...- logró jadear, aterrado de lo que estuviera a punto de pasarle. -É-él no...

Riendo, Hao se alejó de él y echó a andar, pateando los comestibles con ambas botas y caminando hacia un atónito Ren que les miraba a pocos pasos. Se detuvo entonces, sin voltear a verle, y una carcajada suya logró hacer que Yoh se estremeciera.

-Tal vez tienes toda la razón, escoria, pero eso no le hace mejor que yo. Porque nadie es mejor que Hao _Asakura_.- luego siguió caminando, hacia Ren, sabiendo que Yoh estaba demasiado alterado como para percatarse de la última de sus palabras. Volvió sus ojos hasta que se toparon con la mirada ambarina, y cabeceando, sonrió ligeramente. -Hazte cargo.

Sonriendo, Ren cabeceó también y se hizo a un lado. Hao pasó junto a él y luego desapareció en una esquina sin decir nada más.

Yoh estaba intentando ponerse de pie cuando sintió la mirada y la sonrisa de Ren fijas sobre sí.

Estaba seguro de que le iba a doler mucho...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los ojos oscuros del muchacho se levantaron hacia la parte superior de la fachada de la gran casa. Había un par de estatuas de aspecto extraño en el pórtico y la enorme puerta había sido tallada en madera y mármol incrustados. Una campana de tamaño mediano adornaba la parte central unida a una gruesa cadena de oro que colgaba hasta el nivel de su cabeza.

-¿Es en este lugar, Horokeu-aniki?- inquirió una vocecita cerca de él, y el chico inclinó la mirada oscurecida bajo la sombra de la cinta en su cabeza.

-Es la casa más grande, como dijo ese hombre.- respondió, echando hacia atrás un mechón de su cabello que había caído sobre su rostro. -De todos modos, será mejor que regreses. Yo iré más tarde con la respuesta.

-Aniki...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del muchacho y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza azul de la chiquilla.

-Ve a casa, Pirika. Cuando vuelva espero encontrar una gran cena a cambio de todo lo que estoy haciendo por ti.

Sonriendo también, la niña cabeceó.

-¡Que tengas suerte, Aniki!- y sin más, se dio la media vuelta y echó a correr de regreso por el camino que habían tomado para llegar hasta ahí.

Suspirando, Horokeu Usui la miró desaparecer por la esquina del restaurante.

-Voy a necesitar mucha para conseguir un sitio dónde vivir...- murmuró, antes de tirar de la cadena.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Encogiéndose en una esquina cualquiera, Yoh Asakura dejó que las primeras gotas de la lluvia fría de los últimos días del invierno le cubrieran el cuerpo. Maltratado todo, con manchas de barro en ropa y rostro y el cabello desordenado. Sentía deseos de llorar, de gritar, de ir y devolverle a Ren Tao la paliza que éste le había propinado sin motivo alguno, más sin embargo...

-_Amidamaru-donno…_

Si él se atrevía a rebelarse seguramente su señor estaría completamente decepcionado de él. Es decir, se trataba de un sirviente solamente, y poner la mano sobre el compañero de otro señor sin haber recibido órdenes directas de su amo sería tomado como rebeldía en cualquier lado del mundo.

Y él ya no sería apto para permanecer al lado de Amidamaru…

-No, eso no…– jadeó, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas delgadas y dejando que varios mechones de su cabello marrón le golpearan la piel de las manos.

Haría cualquier cosa, la necesaria para permanecer al lado de su señor. Y si eso conllevaba el tener que soportar los malos tratos de los demás chicos sin quejarse, entonces lo aceptaría con una sonrisa y la esperanza de que más tarde las manos cálidas de Amidamaru se encargarían de hacerle olvidarse del dolor.

Es solo que lastimaba tanto...

Tocando con dos de sus dedos la herida abierta en su labio inferior, jadeó. Le dolía. También el resto de patadas y puñetazos que había recibido. Los cortes, los moretones. Todo... Y era en ese momento cuando comenzaba a preguntarse si su señor estaría preocupado por él. _Si se enfadaría._ Había salido de casa hacía ya más de 5 horas, solamente para hacer las compras, y ahora estaba lloviendo y él aún no volvía a casa.

Se encogió más sobre sí mismo, sollozando, cuando repentinamente dos zapatos oscuros aparecieron sobre el barro, debajo de la lluvia y justo frente a su campo de visión.

-¿Te encuentras bien?– escuchó preguntar a alguien, con un acento extraño, y se obligó a cabecear. Aunque sinceramente hubiese deseado negarlo, decirle que ese muchacho llamado Hao y su amigo Ren le habían maltratado hasta el cansancio, que estaba agotado, que le dolía todo y simplemente haberse echado a llorar dentro de sus brazos, fuese quien fuese, pero no pudo.

-Estoy bien...– susurró, con una voz ronca, pero la persona frente a él no pareció creerle. Se arrodilló frente a él, apoyando su rodilla sobre el suelo mojado, y sus manos tiraron suavemente de la tela de su kimono.

-¿Qué te sucedió?– su voz era suave y tenía un tono de preocupación que Yoh amó desde aquél momento. -Estás lastimado...

-..yo.. yo no...

-¿Alguien te hizo esto?

-¡No!– exclamó, sacudiendo su cabeza y sintiendo un dolor punzante en su cuello. El cabello castaño se le pegó en el rostro, mojado por la lluvia fría, y tosió ligeramente, sin querer apoyándose en el hombro de la otra persona. -No me ha pasado nada... me encuentro bien...

Las manos enguantadas sujetaron sus hombros, empujándole un poco hacia arriba.

-Debes tener frío.– acariciando con sus dedos mojados el rostro sucio del joven Asakura, el extraño sonrió, débilmente. -¿En dónde vives?

-...yo...

-Vamos. Te llevaré a casa...

Entonces sintió cómo una de sus manos tiraba de su muñeca, y levantó el rostro. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y agua de lluvia, pero aún así alcanzó a distinguir un rostro difuminado que le sonreía. Que tenía los ojos de un penetrante tono oscuro y el cabello, mojado por la lluvia, de un azul que no había visto nunca antes. Y parecía tan amable que sintió miedo... porque nadie antes se había preocupado por él. Porque había sido siempre un juguete para los muchachos del pueblo... porque... no sabía por qué... Pero ahí estaba él, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole su ayuda. Y pese a que Yoh no lo reconocía, no pudo menos que agradecerle.

Y en aquél momento él también le sonrió.

_sigue..._

**Notas extras:** wheeee, no sé quién haya dicho que yo no termino mis fanfics, porque siempre los termino ya sea hoy, mañana o dentro de 20 años o.ó así que finalmente les presento el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic de Shaman King...

Bueno, siento que no me había podido inspirar debido a que, como ya dije, nunca en mi vida he visto la serie (bueh, en realidad una vez estaba en casa de mi amigo Alex, cuando cambiando de canal le puso al _Jetix_ -juaz, que cuero suena eso– y apareció Hao peleando con Lyzerg, Yoh y no me acuerdo quién más, y aaah! Casi le arrebato el control de la tv XD el problema era que el capítulo estaba terminando y yo apenas si pude escuchar a Yoh riendo y a Horo diciendo "Kororito TOT!" o algo así, lol), pero ahora, gracias a la magia de la editorial Vid, finalmente he podido conseguir el manga n.n y ahí vamos. Quiero agradecerle a **Haruka**, **Kurogane**, **Silpheen** (heeee, me siento tan contenta de que me hayas dejado un review n.n!!!! Juro que leeré ese fanfic -haha, todavía no lo hago porque no me había acordado XD– y espero que continúes con Gessekai T-T!!) y **Rei Ishida** (el título? weh, no sé XDDD lo tomé de una canción de Yoko Kanno, disculpa O,oUu) por sus reviews n-n!


	3. Detrás de una puerta

****

Advertencias necesarias antes de comenzar a leer:

Ya se ha dicho lo necesario... ahora a leer x.ó

****

Wo qui non coin 

La era medieval

Capítulo 3.- Detrás de una puerta.

__

...todavía muchos meses antes O0o...

Cuando abrió sus ojos se encontró de frente con el rostro frívolo de Anna Kyouyama, sentada cerca de él y bebiéndose el té que supuestamente debió entregarle a Yoh. En todo caso eso era lo de menos, pero el hecho de encontrársela justamente a ella después de haber sido apaleado por Ren Tao en una calle cualquiera hubiese asustado incluso al más valiente. Y Yoh era valiente, pero siempre existen esas contadas ocasiones en las que...

"¿Anna?" susurró, tratando de incorporarse, pero la mirada fría que la mujer le envío le hizo volver a caer pesadamente sobre el futón y mover la mirada hacia un costado. Ahí también estaba su ropa sucia y los restos de la comida que alguien había llevado para él pero que seguramente Anna se había terminado en su lugar.

"Me dijeron que alguien te había vapuleado en la calle y que estabas herido." la voz ausente de la joven le hizo encogerse de hombros. "Vine porque tu abuela creyó conveniente que me encargase de ti para que no le ocasionaras más problemas a Amidamaru-dono."

Un nudo se enroscó en la garganta del muchacho y, suspirando, giró el rostro. Se preguntaba si su señor se habría dado cuenta ya de lo que...

"Él estuvo aquí hace un rato." murmuró Anna, casi cansada de hablar, y depositó el pequeño vaso para el té sobre el piso. "Estaba muy preocupado por ti."

Era curiosa la sensación que producía el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas. Yoh la hubiese descrito como los pasos de cientos de hormigas marchando rápidamente sobre su piel, mordiendo y acariciando cada tramo de su rostro hasta conseguir que éste enrojeciera visiblemente. Y Anna también lo vio. Así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, suspirar de forma irritada y acariciar uno de sus propios brazos con la mano libre.

"No es correcto, Yoh..." su voz sonó repentinamente preocupada, y los ojos del joven se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos. "Estás aquí para hacer feliz a tu señor. Ese fue el único motivo por el cual fuiste permitido para permanecer aquí, pero..."

"�¡No fue mi culpa!" se defendió él, a su vez, levantando la voz más de lo que hubiese deseado pero encontrando en la repentina explosión de emociones un placer pocas veces saboreado. "N-no... no fue..." sacudiendo su cabeza, evitó la mirada de la muchacha a su lado. "Es.. es sólo que ese chico... Hao..."

"�¿Hao?" ensanchando sus ojos, Anna se incorporó un poco más. "¿Ese muchacho ha estado molestándote de nuevo?"

"...tú sabes que no puedo hacer nada para..."

"Yoh.."

Los puños del joven sirviente se apretaron alrededor de la tela áspera de sus mantas. Su espalda se arqueó hasta que su frente tocó sus rodillas y su nariz golpeó suavemente su regazo. Estaba molesto. Anna lo conocía lo suficiente como para asegurarlo. Le había visto berrear e irritarse tantas veces antes...

"No entiendo por qué.. es decir, no soy el único en este pueblo que se dedica a servir a un samurai; incluso ese sujeto, Tao, es el juguete de Hao, pero es sólo a mí a quien todos ellos molestan." frunció el cejo en un gesto de dolor al sentir cómo sus propios colmillos se enterraban en la piel de su labio inferior. "Y Amidamaru-dono.. él es quien tiene que dar siempre la cara por mí... siempre es él defendiéndome, apartándolos de mi lado, diciéndome que no pasa nada, pero..."

Anna jadeó suavemente al encontrar la mirada oscura del muchacho subir hasta topar la suya. Hubiese jurado que se le habían humedecido los ojos.

"...no me gusta preocuparlo... no soy nadie para causarle problemas, pero él..."

"Yoh..."

"Tal vez lo mejor que pudiera hacer sería dimitir y permitir que alguien más capacitado que yo venga.. alguien que no le ocasione aflicciones y que sepa hacerle feliz..." una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios. "...pero si lo consideramos... debo admitir que me he vuelto tan egoísta..." golpeando sus rodillas con los puños, se encogió todavía más sobre sí mismo. "...porque lo amo tanto que no deseo apartarme de su lado aunque sé que no me merezco su compañía..."

La joven no respondió. Echó una mirada despreocupada a la ventana por la cual las últimas gotas de lluvia escurrían perezosamente, y suspiró. Era cierto que las palabras de Yoh le habían dolido, pero...

"No te preocupes por eso, Yoh..." dijo, en voz baja, y el chico levantó la cabeza para verla. "Nosotros hemos sido entrenados por tu familia para cumplir diferentes obligaciones... por ejemplo Tamao, que debía ser la sucesora de tu padre, pese a que murió, y yo, que deberé suceder a tu abuela. Tú debiste haber terminado tu entrenamiento como mensajero espiritual, pero..."

"Lo sé." interrumpió él, girando el rostro. "Pero ahora estoy feliz así... sin tener que preocuparme por nada que no sea complacer a mi señor..."

"Entonces no sufras por eso." sonriendo ligeramente, Anna se puso de pie. "Solamente encárgate de que Amidamaru-dono esté contento a tu lado, con tus servicios.. y respecto a ese chico..." girándose, las cuentas del rosario azul que Anna llevaba enredado en una de sus manos crujieron entre un apretón de sus dedos. "...simplemente ignórale..."

"P-Pero..."

"…escúchame, Yoh... ese muchacho.. Hao As-..."

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, con un sonido seco, y Tamamura Tamao, una joven de pelo rosado y que vestía un complicado kimono de tela negra entró, depositando una nueva bandeja con alimentos en el piso, cerca de la entrada.

"B-buenos días, Yoh-kun..."

"¡Tamao!" sonriendo, Yoh se incorporó. "¿Tú has estado cocinando para mí?"

Sonriendo débilmente, la joven se ruborizó mientras asentía un par de veces. Trató de ignorar la mirada enfurruñada que Anna le dedicó en ese momento, y moviéndose un poco, se puso de pie.

"Amidamaru-sama quiere verlo, Yoh-kun... por favor, apresúrese a tomar sus alimentos. Yo estaré afuera para recoger los trastos cuando usted haya terminado." y diciendo esto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tan suavemente que el golpecito de la madera golpeando la madera apenas fue audible.

Anna miró a Yoh de reojo. El muchacho se había vuelto a arquear, mirando fijamente sus tobillos como si fuesen la cosa más interesante en el mundo.

"Has de ir." dijo entonces, acercándole la bandeja. "Recuerda no presionarlo... pídele disculpas, y si puedes..." sus ojos se giraron bruscamente.

Yoh se limitó a tomar un plato y a romper los palillos con una de sus manos. Realmente le asustaba lo que su señor pudiese decirle...

El aroma a incienso encerrado le llenó cuando cruzó el pasillo para entrar en la siguiente habitación. Entre las ventanas de papel de la puerta había podido ver dos siluetas sentadas una frente a la otra. Las dos voces se levantaron, con una carcajada, y él se detuvo, sin saber si entrar o esperar a que su señor estuviese desocupado...

"Es verdad..." una de las voces reanudó la conversación tras varios segundos que ambos se tomaron para respirar. "Harusame se encuentra reluciente. Realmente pensé que tras todos estos años le estaría haciendo falta que al menos la limpiase, pero veo que la cuidas muy bien."

"¡Mosuke-sama!" cubriéndose la boca, Yoh retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo golpeó la pared.

Y aparentemente nadie le escuchó, puesto que Amidamaru, sin mover más que su cabeza hacia atrás, suspiró profundamente.

"Yoh es quien se encarga de lustrarla para mí todas las noches..."

"Oh, Yoh." repuso Mosuke, con un tono jovial en su voz. "Ese jovencito... no le conozco mucho, pero por lo que me platicas puedo ver que te complace bastante su presencia."

Amidamaru rió, entre dientes, y Yoh vio, con las mejillas ruborizadas, como se cruzaba de brazos y cabeceaba perezosamente. "Es un buen chico."

"El hijo de Mikihisya y Keiko Asakura, me parece. ¿No eran ellos los encargados del templo que está sobre la colina Funbari?"

"Así es." moviendo su cabeza hacia un costado, el samurai profirió un gruñido apenas audible. "Y realmente no puedo entender mucho yo tampoco, puesto que cuando ellos murieron Yoh aún era un niño pequeño y yo decidí tomarlo bajo mi protección... sin embargo Yohmei y Kino jamás me dijeron nada al respecto..."

"¿Piensas que no deseaban hacerse cargo de su nieto?"

El corazón de Yoh batió fuertemente dentro de su pecho en aquél momento, cuando Amidamaru guardó silencio y Mosuke se llevó una mano a la nuca y levantó la cabeza despreocupadamente. Era verdad que nunca nadie se había molestado en ir a reclamarle o algo por el estilo, pero él sabía bien que sus abuelos estaban enterados de sus deseos, de los deseos de sus padres y el deseo del propio samurai de mantenerle a su lado. Solamente por esto era que permanecía aún en aquél lugar, en compañía de su señor, para hacerle feliz y conseguir su propia felicidad con base a esto.

Aunque aún así le asustaba lo que Amidamaru pudiese pensar al respecto... todo respecto a él. Las molestias que podía haber representado para su vida desde que llegó a su casa.

"No." interrumpió la voz del guerrero, alejando cualquier pensamiento extraño de la cabeza del joven. "Sus abuelos, pese a lo que pueda parecer, se preocupan mucho por él..."

"¿En serio?"

"Anna Kyouyama..." el nombre de la médium sonó frío en los labios de Amidamaru, pero Yoh no tuvo tiempo para percatarse de esto, más asustado por la opinión que su amo pudiese tener sobre la joven. "La viste cuando llegaste aquí¿No es cierto?"

"Si te refieres a la jovencita de los ojos fríos..."

"Así es... llegó aquí desde esta mañana, enviada por los abuelos de Yoh pero más bien por pie propio." su rostro se giró hacia un costado y el joven sirviente jadeó, asustado, cuando se dio cuenta de que su señor miraba hacia el sitio tras el cual él se había ocultado. "Estaba muy preocupada por él, pude verlo... Dijo que deseaba estar a su lado, que sus maestros así se lo habían ordenado."

"¿Y qué piensas tú?"

"Seguramente fue así... y eso significa que en realidad sus abuelos se preocupan por él. Toda su familia..."

Mosuke se encogió de hombros en ese momento, confundido.

"Pero esa chica no es de su familia..."

La risa insípida de Amidamaru asustó a Yoh. Había asentido repetidas veces, sin dejar de reír e ignorando las quejas indignadas de su mejor amigo.

"Anna Kyouyama... su prometida..."

Fue en ese momento cuando Yoh sintió como si mil toneladas de agua helada cayeran sobre su cuerpo, cortándole como agujas. Tan sorprendido, tan fuera de sí que cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, cubriéndose la boca fuertemente para apagar cualquier sonido involuntario que osase escapar por sus labios y viendo con los ojos bien abiertos la silueta oscura de su señor a través de las puertas de papel.

"Cuando ella llegó..." prosiguió Amidamaru, en voz baja y con la cabeza inclinada. "... creí que todo había terminado... cuando la vi atravesar las puertas, con su mirada fría fijamente puesta en mí... acusadora..." suspirando, dejó que Mosuke se reacomodase. "No sé qué pensé en ese momento... Que tal vez Yohmei y Kino se habían cansado, que se habían dado cuenta de lo poco capacitado que estoy para cuidar de su nieto y que habían decidido llevárselo finalmente... apartarle de mi lado, hacerle cumplir con su verdadero objetivo y... no sé... _obligarle a casarse con ella_..." rió, levemente, pero su risa vacía no consiguió más que asustar más a su joven subordinado. "... debo decírtelo, Mosuke... tuve mucho miedo de perderle..."

El herrero guardó silencio un momento, mientras una mano sostenía el vaso para el té cerca de sus labios y la otra se apoyaba sobre el piso, seguramente donde su inseparable mazo le hacía compañía.

Y afuera Yoh jadeaba también, entrecortadamente, completamente anonadado. Casi tan estupefacto que consideró seriamente ponerse de pie y huir en aquél momento. Pero era su poca fuerza de voluntad lo que le había impedido siquiera seguir escuchando con claridad, sin dejar que los millares de ideas se agolparan en tropel dentro de su cabecita afligida.

Se había enterado de tantas cosas aquél día, todavía doliente de las múltiples heridas en su pequeño cuerpo y aún asustado tras el enfrentamiento con aquellos dos chicos. No hubiese podido soportar escuchar algo más sin comenzar a gritar... o lo que sucediese primero.

La mano de Mosuke se reclinó sobre el piso, junto con el recipiente, y suspiró profundamente antes de dejar escapar una nube de vapor tras un vaso de té caliente.

"Te preocupas demasiado." declaró, en voz fastidiada. "Esa chica no se atrevería a hacer algo que te enfadase... o los Asakura.. o cualquiera de ellos... Todos saben bien que tratas muy bien a Yoh, aunque se trate de tu sirviente, y que no dejarías que nada malo le sucediese sin que tomases represalias."

"Pero no deseo que nada suceda a Yoh." replicó Amidamaru, indignado. "Esos muchachos... todos los del pueblo, en realidad... molestan a Yoh y no sé qué hacer al respecto. Le he puesto alto a muchos atentados en su contra, a muchas peleas poco ventajosas para él... pero aún así, todos ellos... sobre todo Hao."

"¡Ah! Hao, Hao... he escuchado ese nombre." cabeceando, Mosuke frunció el cejo. "Vino con la colonia americana¿No? Es ese chico que usa pendientes."

"Hai, hai." sacudiendo una mano despreocupadamente, Amidamaru giró el rostro. "Vive en el convento junto con el sacerdote aunque poseen una de las casas más grandes de la región..."

"¿Y qué hay con él?"

"Que no deja en paz a mi Yoh. Eso hay."

"¿Tu Yoh?" inquirió el herrero, en un tono que desagradó ligeramente al chico tras las puertas. "Lo dices como si te perteneciera."

"Él me pertenece." la voz de Amidamaru se levantó bruscamente, amenazadora. "Yoh está aquí conmigo porque _me pertenece_¿Sabes? Tampoco estoy obligándole. Él lo desea así."

"¿Me dices que el día en que no te quiera más será libre de marcharse?"

Amidamaru calló. No deseaba soltar así como así lo que pensaba al respecto, pero la mirada en los ojos de Mosuke estaba comenzando a irritarle.

"Mosuke..."

"Pienso..." sonriendo, el otro hombre giró su rostro. "...que te estás encariñando demasiado con ese chiquillo..."

"¿Q-qué?"

"Es muy joven, Amidamaru... incluso más de lo que eras tú cuando..."

"�¿Qué tiene eso que ver?" fue una interrupción brusca, pero tal vez había valido la pena. El samurai se había incorporado ligeramente.

"Sólo digo que deberías pensarlo... porque el día que tú te vuelvas viejo y él se fastidie de ti, sólo conseguirás sentirte mal contigo mismo."

Las palabras de Mosuke se desvanecieron en el viento. Amidamaru no respondió, y el herrero tampoco hizo esfuerzos por obtener alguna palabra de él. Yoh se había arrodillado sobre el piso, sin saber si odiar a Mosuke o sentirse asustado por lo que había dicho. Su respiración golpeaba pesadamente sus manos y aún temblaba por la impresión, pero todavía no conseguía ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Realmente no deseaba seguir escuchando más. No por el momento. Nada que tuviese que ver con él y sobre las cosas de su vida que ignoraba. Nada que pusiese en duda el amor que sentía por su señor y el que, él suponía, éste sentía por él.

Entonces Amidamaru carraspeó, fuertemente, y se puso de pie con un movimiento brusco. Seguía mirando a Mosuke de forma ausente, aunque el muchacho fuera de la habitación no pudo verlo.

"Mosuke..." comenzó, quedamente, y el herrero le miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa indiferente en sus labios. "...tú eres mi mejor amigo, así que me conoces mejor que nadie..."

"Vaya, que honor." rió el otro, divertido.

"...así que lo sabes bien y sin necesidad de que te lo diga..." girándose, los pasos de Amidamaru le llevaron a la puerta, desde donde Yoh jadeó y se apretujó contra la pared, asustado. "Yo amo a Yoh."

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Amidamaru estaba disponiéndose a salir, cuando descubrió la figura delgada y encogida de Yoh Asakura en una esquina del pasillo que le miraba, con los ojos engrandecidos y las mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas.

Se sonrojó entonces él también, preguntándose qué hacía el chico ahí o cuánto había escuchado de la conversación. Mosuke salió detrás de él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y sonriendo.

"No es para que te enfades, Amidamaru." rió, al parecer sin haberse percatado del muchacho arrodillado en el piso. "Todos sabemos lo mucho que tú quieres a..."

Un codazo de parte del samurai consiguió que el herrero guardara silencio, con un quejido, y bajara la mirada hacia el punto en donde Yoh seguía arrodillado.

"¡Oh!"

Aprestándose, Yoh puso ambas manos en el piso e hizo una pronunciada reverencia. El rostro entero le ardía. Más de lo que se había imaginado. Y Amidamaru seguía viéndole con los ojos ensanchados, sorprendido.

"¡D-Discúlpeme, Amidamaru-dono!" jadeó el chiquillo, apretujándose contra el suelo. "¡Tamao me dijo que deseaba verme y yo... no quería molestar, de verdad!"

Amidamaru no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar el semblante lastimado y pequeño del jovencito, y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta se inclinó hasta que una de sus rodillas estuvo apoyada en el piso, justo frente al muchacho. Su mano derecha subió suavemente hasta tocar la cabeza castaña y con cariño acarició el pelo despeinado de su sirviente, quien jadeó pesadamente al contacto.

"Yoh..."

Los ojos oscuros se levantaron, temerosos y titubeantes, pero el guerrero sonrió, débilmente, antes de arquearse un poco más hacia él y cortar la distancia entre ambos con un ligero movimiento.

El roce de sus labios fue momentáneo, pero suficiente para que Mosuke comprendiera que estaba de más y en voz alta anunciara que iría a dar un paseo por los jardines antes de marcharse andando a pasos largos y entonando una canción escandalosa.

Y los otros dos se quedaron en el pasillo, viéndose sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Al menos hasta que Yoh, completamente azorado y ruborizado, se echara dentro de los brazos de su amo y enterrara el rostro dentro del pecho del samurai, quien no demoró mucho en abrazarle también.

"Yoh..."

"¡Perdóneme, señor¡De.. de verdad, le juro que yo no quería...!"

Los labios de Amidamaru volvieron a interponerse entre las palabras atropelladas de Yoh y su destinatario. Esta vez con más fuerza y convicción, que Yoh no pudo más que gemir, profundamente, antes de entregarse por completo al beso.

Amaba, sinceramente, cada segundo al lado de su señor. Sin importar lo que los demás pudiesen pensar o decir al respecto, puesto que eso no le importaba. Después de todo, incluso tras escuchar a Mosuke, él se había convencido de que más tarde, cuando las guerras terminaran, podría vivir tranquilamente en compañía de su amo sin preocuparse más que por amarse el uno al otro.

Más porque ahora finalmente sabía lo que éste sentía por él, o que su amor era correspondido. Así que no pudo sentirse menos que feliz. No por ahora...

"Amidamaru-dono..." jadeó, pesadamente, y los brazos del samurai apretaron el abrazo alrededor de su torso. El cuerpo del chico se desprendió del piso cuando el hombre se puso de pie, arrastrándole con él, y comenzaron a avanzar, aún dentro del beso, hacia ninguna parte en particular incluso aunque Yoh sabía adónde.

La puerta de la habitación de Amidamaru se abrió con un crujido, y sonriendo, Yoh se aferró con más fuerza a él.

__

Amidamaru le amaba. Realmente le amaba.

No eran más las simples suposiciones de un chiquillo enamorado de su señor. No sólo las fantasías de un muchachito de su edad... no, no era así. Y él estaba dispuesto a mantener las cosas como estaban hasta el momento.

O tal vez mejor.

Y fue por esto que, quizás, nunca debió haber aceptado la propuesta vespertina del samurai. Si tan sólo él lo hubiese sabido...

****

Notas: Ok o.o debo decir que en algún momento, mientras escribía este capítulo, decidí cerrar el documento y no continuar ni dar nada por terminado… Más sin embargo hoy, cuando revisaba mis archivos, me topé con este documento, y tuve que leerlo ya que no recordaba nada de lo que había escrito, hasta que llegué al final y waaaah… no me acordaba de nada! Ni siquiera sé por qué escribí la última frase, o si pretendía escribir más… lo único que sé es que yo lo escribí, porque me acuerdo de algunas cosas, pero no más que eso… así que pido una disculpa si el chap no se entiende, o algo por el estilo. Tampoco voy a modificar nada, porque si lo escribí supongo que por algo fue, y tal vez, ojalá, en el futuro las ideas regresen a mí y pueda dar una explicación del por qué de todo.

Por el momento es suficiente. Espero yo que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. También se aceptan reviews de todo tipo n-n. Byeee.


End file.
